


Eavesdropping Escapades

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba gets caught peeping, and proceeds to do something worth peeping at himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as this makes no sense in canon, lets just say it takes place in some bright and happy future

_‘Not again…!’_  Alibaba thinks as he slumps back against the door to what was  _supposed_ to be his and Aladdin’s shared room.  Supposed to be, because Aladdin has a tendency toward dangerous and insatiable bed partners.  

“Ah—fuck,  _harder_ you brat—“

Dangerous, insatiable,  _loud_ bed partners.

Shame burns its way up Alibaba’s spine when he turns his head just slightly and catches sight of the two magi through the door, cracked open just the tiniest bit.  Damn, but it’s impossible to deny that Judal looks  _good_  shoved face-first into the mattress, even if the man is just as likely to kill Aladdin as take his cock. 

_‘That,’_  Alibaba convinces himself,  _‘Is why I’ve gotta supervise.  Never know if he’ll turn on Aladdin.  A good friend would totally keep watch.’_

(A complete lie, he knows, as his breath catches and he has to fight to keep from palming himself through his pants.)

“Alibaba-dono, what are you doing?”

Hakuryuu’s voice coming from somewhere behind him reminds Alibaba quite suddenly that what he’s doing could easily be misconstrued (which is to say, accurately described) as peeping. 

“I, uh, that is—“ Well, at least he hadn’t had his hand down his pants. “I was gonna get something out of my room, but it’s, ah, occupied.  So I’m just gonna—Um.”

Suddenly Hakuryuu is close, a little too close, and it takes a moment to realize that’s he’s not moving toward Alibaba but the  _door_ and oh god, isn’t it bad enough that one of them has to see these things?

“It seemed as though you were watching something though—“

Alibaba pulls the younger prince back, shoving him against the wall, but it’s too little too late as just then a loud moan escapes the confines of the bedroom.  Hakuryuu’s wide, disbelieving eyes flicker between the door and Alibaba’s face, but when his mouth opens Alibaba covers it with one hand, the other keeping Hakuryuu’s shoulder pinned to the wall so he won’t try to peek again. 

More profanity leaks out of the open bedroom, leaving the boys trapped in the most awkward and alarmed staring contest of their young lives.  Heat grows underneath Alibaba’s palm as redness steadily works its way up Hakuryuu’s face, and he finds himself oddly fascinated by the feel of Hakuryuu’s lips moving against his hand, trying frantically to form words that simply refuse to be formed. 

It takes a moment for Hakuryuu to regain his composure, but when he does he pulls Alibaba’s hand away from his mouth and hisses, “What—were you  _watching?_ ”

“No!” Alibaba whispers back.  “I—It was an accident I swear—“

“I, I’m close,  _please …_!”

The meaning is different, but the words make the two suddenly very much aware of how close  _they_  are.  They’re standing toe-to-toe, their chests maybe an inch apart, almost touching whenever the two of them inhale at the same time, and it’s hard not to notice at this distance, but Hakuryuu has a very pretty face, with very pink lips that only get darker when Hakuryuu starts biting at the lower one nervously. 

Alibaba wants to do some biting of his own. 

A high  _scream_ of pleasure erupts from the bedroom.  Hakuryuu’s hand (still wrapped tightly around Alibaba’s wrist) pulls the older boy closer.  It might’ve been a reaction to the sudden outburst, but the way Hakuryuu’s lids lower seems to acknowledge the growing heat between them. 

Alibaba would like to think he’d taken the initiative, but really he thinks they met somewhere in the middle.  Their mouths press together hard, almost painful at first before they find just the right angle, just the right pressure to make it worth it—the embarrassing situation, their public position in the hallway, all of it becomes so, so  _worth it._

“S-shit,” Alibaba mumbles against Hakuryuu’s mouth when the younger boy lets go of his wrist in favor of pulling their hips together, savoring the friction of their bodies moving against one another.  Alibaba’s hands, now free, raise to tangle into Hakuryuu’s hair, the strands thick but soft as they slide through his curled fingers. 

“You, you’re such a p-pervert, Alibaba-dono,” Hakuryuu mutters back, which is really just too much, coming from the guy whose hands are moving further back to cup Alibaba’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze as he pulls them closer together.  God but he can  _feel_ the hard length of Hakuryuu’s cock against his hip, and still hearing the shouts of ecstasy erupting from the bedroom, he can’t help but imagine what it would be like to just press Hakuryuu against the wall, hike his legs up and take him right out there in the hallway. 

_‘Maybe another day,’_  Alibaba thinks dimly as he works a leg between Hakuryuu’s.  Hakuryuu hitches one leg up over Alibaba’s hip to give him better access, and even if it’s just a small change, the friction suddenly seems like so much  _more._

“Yo-you’re the pervert here,” Alibaba stutters out when he feels teeth tugging on the rope around his neck.  The loop doesn’t really pull that tight, but just the idea of it makes Alibaba’s breath hitch.  “You gave me that  _look_.  Shameless.”

“Mmm,” the syllable is nothing but a quiet hum against his neck, a little extra sensation added to the feel of lips and teeth against his skin. 

“Gonna make me a mess,” Alibaba’s voice shakes around the words that won’t stop pouring out of his mouth, “’M gonna be a mess ‘cause of you—“

Hakuryuu’s leg pulls just a little tighter against him, making the drag of their cocks against each other just that much more intense, it hurts to be so damn close but not close  _enough._ Alibaba doesn’t think he’ll last much longer, he was already so hard when Hakuryuu came by.  Being yanked at and bitten and kissed breathless—right in the open, where anyone could see, and in his head he says  _let them—_ god, but he’s not gonna last at all. 

The roll of their hips is more frantic now, and the words that leave him are little more than a breathy whine,  “Too much,  Ha-Hakuryuu it’s too  _much—“_

Suddenly, Hakuryuu pulls the rope on his neck tight, too tight, he can’t  _breathe_ , and just like that pleasure bursts behind his eyes and out of his throat in a loud, keening wail.  Tremors run through his body and Hakuryuu holds him close, moving against him through his orgasm until the rolling pressure becomes too much for his spent cock and he has to pull away before it starts to hurt. 

Stepping back and seeing Hakuryuu—rumpled, flushed, his pupils blown wide—sends another shudder through him.  Especially when he sees that the other boy is still hard, and he wouldn’t dream of not returning such a generous favor.  So he lets his knees buckle the way they’ve wanted to this entire time and falls to the floor before Hakuryuu, shameless as he paws at the front of the younger man’s clothes. 

He almost wants to stare, when he finally tugs Hakuryuu’s pants down just enough to free his cock, but Hakuryuu isn’t quite so patient, rutting forward so that his erection rubs against Alibaba’s cheek, leaving a smear of precum down his face.   

“D—d’ya want my mouth?” Alibaba asks, turning just enough to kiss the shaft, “Or you just gonna get off on my face?”

“Your face,” Hakuryuu says immediately, one hand threading into Alibaba’s hair so that he can rut against the blonde’s face as he sees fit.  “You—you said to make you a mess.”

He’s spent, there’s no way he could get it up again so soon, but those words make Alibaba’s body want to give it a try and he lets out a helpless little groan in response. 

“Oh-open your mouth,” Hakuryuu breathes out the command, pulling Alibaba’s head back.  The sharp tug elicits a yelp from him, makes tears spring to his eyes and he thinks that’s what breaks Hakuryuu because before he can even ask why hot cum hits his face in spurts, getting into his mouth and dripping down his cheeks, his chin, down his neck.  That shouldn’t feel as good as it does, shouldn’t  _taste_ as good either, but another shutter runs through his worn body all the same, leaving him a weak, shivering mess on the floor. 

Alibaba thinks that’s the end of it, that in a moment they can blush and stutter their way through explanations and maybe he’ll be able to get Hakuryuu to help him off the floor.  But before any of that can happen, the bedroom door suddenly bursts open and out fall the two magi, looking disheveled and all sorts of turned-on. 

“A—Aladdin!”  Alibaba stammers out, suddenly very aware of the mess on his face and the bruises probably littering his neck.  To be fair though, both magis look like they’ve been mauled, so neither of them are really in a position to judge and, “Were—were you  _peeping_?”

“Oi, you’re the ones rubbing on each other in the hall,” Judal points out, even as he looks at the two princes like they might be fun to take a tumble with. 

“Really Alibaba,” Aladdin chides, his eyes fixed on Alibaba’s dirty face, “If you need to use the bedroom just ask.”

“It was occupied,” Hakuryuu points out, sounding much more collected than he has any right to, especially when he’s still got one hand on Alibaba’s face, his thumb smearing a trail of his own seed over the blonde’s cheek.

“It’s not occupied  _now,_ ” Judal says, insinuation in every curve of his body as he leans against the doorframe.  “You should come in.”

Everyone catches his meaning at the same time, and the three exchange glances.

Then, “Damn it all, if we’re all gonna get off on  _watching_ each other, we might as well get off on  _doing_ each other,” Judal exclaims, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

And really, Alibaba couldn’t put it any better than that.  


End file.
